lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Adam und Eva
| LetzterAuftritt= | IslandReason= }} In entdeckt Jack in den Höhlen zwei Leichen. Bei einer dieser Leichen findet er einen kleinen Beutel, der einen weißen und einen schwarzen Stein enthält. Locke gibt den Leichen die Namen Adam und Eva. Fakten . ]] * Jack entdeckt die Höhlen in der Episode . * Die Skelette werden in der Episode gefunden, als Kate über sie stolpert, als sie vor einen Schwarm Bienen flüchtet. Seitdem wurden sie noch nicht wieder gezeigt. * Jack sagt, nach dem Verrottungsgrad sind die Beiden seit mindestens mehreren Jahrzehnten tot. * Locke gibt den Skeletten die Namen Adam und Eva. * Sie tragen einen weißen und einen schwarzen Stein bei sich. Jack nimmt diese Steine und versäumt es, sie zu erwähnen, als Locke fragt, was sie entdeckt haben. :*''siehe Hauptartikel: Schwarz und Weiß'' * Im Jahr 2007 findet Hurley die Skelette wieder, als er mit Jack wieder die Höhlen besucht. Hurley hat die Theorie, dass die Skelette vielleicht sie selber oder andere Überlebende von Oceanic Flug 815 sein könnten, nachdem sie eine Zeitreise gemacht haben. * Die Identidät der Skelette wird in der Episode enthüllt. Es handelt sich dabei um Jacobs Bruder, den Mann in Schwarz und ihrer Adoptivmutter. Es wird somit 111 Episoden nach ihrer ersten Erscheinung in Episode enthüllt. Interview Aussagen thumb|right|Die Steine. * In einem EW.com Artikel beantworten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse die Fanfrage, "Was ist die Bedeutung der beiden Skelette, die Jack und Kate in der ersten Staffel in der Höhle finden?" CUSE: Die Antwort auf diese Frage hat mit dem Zeitablauf auf der Insel zu tun. Wir wollen nicht zu viel darüber verraten, aber in sind ein paar Easter Eggs zu finden, von denen eines ein Anagramm ist, das Licht auf die Skelette wirft und ein größeres mythologisches Rätsel andeutet, das später in der Staffel enthüllt werden wird. LINDELOF: Es gibt einige Dinge, die wir von Anfang an wussten. Unabhängig davon, wann das Ende sein wird, wussten wir, was es sein soll und wir wollten es so früh wie möglich in der ersten Staffel einbringen, sonst würde jeder denken, dass wir es uns erst mit der Zeit ausdenken würden. Also sind die Skelette der lebende - oder eher langsam verwesende - Beweis dafür. Wenn alles gesagt und getan ist, werden die Leute auf diese Skelette zeigen und sagen "Das ist der Beweis, dass sie von Anfang gewusst haben, dass sie dies machen werden." :* Eines dieser Anagramme könnte Mittelos sein - "Lost Time" (dt. verlorene Zeit) oder "Time Slot" (dt. Zeitfenster) - außerdem könnte sich ein Hinweis in dem Raum 23 Video befinden. :* Herarat Aviation. Herarat ist ein Anagramm für Earhart. "Aviation" ist Englisch und bedeutet "Luftfahrt". Wissenswertes * Der Satz "Only Fools are enslaved by space and time", welcher im Video zu Raum 23 zu hören ist, bildet ein Anagramm für "Bones of Nadlers may lay deep in lost cave" oder auch "Bones of Nadlers may lay lost deep in cave". Dies ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass Adam und Eva die sterblichen Überreste von Rose und Bernard Nadler darstellen. :* In Desmonds Rückblende in sind zwei Steine auf einem Tisch in seiner Wohnung zu sehen. * Es sind höchstwahrscheinlich keine toten Dharma Mitarbeiter die Opfer der Säuberungsaktion ( ) wurden , da sie wohl schon länger dort liegen, und die Säuberung erst 1992 war. * Es könnte sich um zwei der Hauptcharaktere handeln, welche aufgrund der Zeitsprünge in der Vergangenheit gestorben sind. Bezüge zur Bibel * Durch zwei unterschiedlich gefärbte Steine in einem Beutel konnte der Hohepriester den Willen Gottes erfahren en:Adam and Eve ar:آدم و حواء es:Adán y Eva fr:Adam et Ève pl:Adam i Ewa ru:Адам и Ева zh:Adam and Eve Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere